1. Discussion of the Background
This invention relates to a method of communication and more particularly but not exclusively a method of communication on an electric fence wiring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric fence systems are widely used for agricultural fencing primarily to contain stock, but also to keep out predator animals from stock containing areas. All electric fence relies on a short pulse of high voltage and energy to deter animals. The fence, however, becomes more of a psychological barrier than a physical barrier. To achieve the desired end result the voltage of the pulse of the electric fence must be maintained at a level which will deter animals under all fence conditions. Therefore, if a fence is overloaded due to vegetation growing and resting on the fence, or if part of the fence is damaged, animals could learn. that the voltage/energy of the pulse is degraded and subsequently push through the fence.
There is therefore a need to measure and monitor the voltage on an electric fence system.